No se puede sentir mejor
by Tomhoe
Summary: El viento no podía evitar, que ella sintiera ese suave olor a pólvora que emanaba de su ser. La lluvia no le podía evitar, sentir como él apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella. La tormenta, con sus rayos y relámpagos, no podía evitar que ella se sintiera segura./ pasen y lean./ Dejen un Reviews, por favor.


**+ Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo tan solo los utilizo para que interpreten escenas que se me pasan por cabeza.**

* * *

**No se puede sentir mejor.**

* * *

Ella estaba atrapada entre su pecho y el tronco de algún árbol, y luego _sintió_ ser firmemente abrazada por él. El viento no podía evitar, que ella _sintiera_ ese suave olor a pólvora que emanaba de su ser. La lluvia no le podía evitar, _sentir _como él apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella. La tormenta, con sus rayos y relámpagos, no podía evitar que ella se _sintiera_ segura, allí, envuelta por sus brazos.

Porque así es, Hermione Granger se encontraba en mitad de los terrenos que rodeaban a Horgwarts, en mitad de una tormenta. Y aunque no lo crean, el lugar en que se encontraba y el temporal, poco y nada le importaban. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era su situación: se encontraba acorralada entre Fred Weasley, sus brazos y el tronco de un árbol.

—¿Qué quieres?— pregunto Hermione, mientras bajaba el rostro, y confundía su lagrimas con las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por su cara.

—Abrazarte— Fred levanto la cabeza de la chica, afirmando con su mano el mentón de ella, y apoyo su frente contra la de la chica.

Perfecto, lo único que necesitaba era esa respuesta. Estaba siendo abrazada por el hermano de su novio, o mejor dicho, el hermano de su exnovio. Ron, el maldito, seguro que en este momento se debe encontrar besuqueándose, con la estúpida de Lavender Brown.

Ron y Hermione, habían discutido. Últimamente discutían a diario, su relación era una bomba a punto de estallar. Hace ya una semana la relación se volvió insoportable. Y la pelea que hoy se llevó a cabo a mitad de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ha sido la discusión más fuerte, y aparentemente la última. Porque apenas termino la charla entre ambos, el pelirrojo fue detrás de Brown, para terminar besándose en frente de todos los espectadores. Delante de Hermione.

Entre el caos que causo el beso, la castaña logro escapar de la sala común, logro escapar de ese lugar tan asfixiante. Mientras cruzaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos, y cuando se dio cuenta de esto, apresuro el paso.

No pudo evitar empujar a alumnos y unos cuantos profesores, que se interponían en su camino. Se sentía traicionada y muy enojada, aunque simplemente se preguntaba porque, ella sabía que su relación estaba próxima a deshacerse algún día de estos. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así, pensó que por lo menos, Ron esperaría unas semanas para encontrar otra chica. Pero no, fueron tan solo minutos.

Con una velocidad y torpeza no propia de ella, cruzo las grandes puertas dobles de roble, que marcaba la entrada al castillo. Para cuando salió, se encontró con una furiosa lluvia que pronto se convertiría en tormenta.

Siguió caminado por los terrenos del colegio, ya se encontraba bastante apartada del castillo, cuando se dio cuenta que caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Como no sabía dónde ir, se desplomo cerca del que en algún momento fue un frondoso árbol, del que ahora solo quedaban el desgastado tronco, y unas cuantas hojas que luchaban contra el viento para permanecer sujetas a sus ramas.

Se acomodó mejor en el césped, para poder abrazar sus piernas y esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas. Estuvo así un momento, llorando en silencio, hasta que sintió como alguien se acercaba caminando, mientras salpicaba en los charcos, y las gotas de lluvia le pegaba directamente en el rostro. Era Fred Weasley.

Se levando de prisa, de manera defensiva. Separo levemente los labios, pensaba decir algo. Pero no pudo. El pelirrojo la abrazaba firmemente, mientras la acorralaba entre su pecho y el tronco del demacrado árbol.

Hermione, apoyo suavemente su rostro contra el pecho del chico, y no pudo evitar sollozar, pero esta vez no en silencio, sino en gemidos y sonidos espasmódicos que ella trataba de ahogar contra la túnica de él. Pero no pudo. De improviso comenzó a temblar, no sabe muy bien porque, pero está segura de que no es causa del frio, y él la aprieta más contra sí.

—Estas así por el beso, que el estúpido de mi hermano le dio a Lavender, ¿cierto?— ella se limitó a asentir en silencio, con un movimiento de cabeza—¿no entiendo?, tu y yo… todos, sabían que su relación no daba para más.

—Sé muy bien que mi relación no daba para más, pero… no puedo evitar que me duela.—su voz estaba entrecortada, pero aun así se escuchó firme, decidida.

—No debería dolerte, a él no le dolió— Fred, frunció levemente el entrecejo. Ella lo miraba incrédula.

—¿Entonces qué crees que debería hacer, buscar a otro chico para tratar de olvidarme de Ron?— ella lo aparto levemente, para tratar de crear distancia entre ambos.

—Quizás será lo mejor— puntualizo él.

—¿De verdad crees, que existe un chico tan estúpido, como para dejar que lo utilice, para olvidarme de alguien?— estaba indignada, como Fred era capaz de creer que ella utilizaba a la gente.

—Yo soy lo suficientemente estúpido, como para dejar que tú me utilices— y dicho esto, se acercó rápidamente a ella, para besarla en la comisura de los labios. Él mordió levemente el labio inferior de la castaña, como pidiéndole permiso, y ella dio su consentimiento entreabriendo un poco su boca, para dejar que el chico infiltrara su lengua. Fred recorrió cada centímetro del interior de la boca de la chica, saboreando, atesorando el momento. Hasta que ambas lenguas se cruzaron.

Hermione no lo podía creer, hace unos pocos momentos se quejaba de que el estúpido de Ron, besara a una chica a minutos de haber puesto fin a su relación. Y ahora era ella, la que se encontraba cometiendo el delito. Pero no podía evitar _sentir_ las caricias, que le proporcionaba el chico contra sus labios. No podía evitar _sentir_, como uno de los brazos del pelirrojo se aferraba a su cintura. No podía evitar _sentir_, como la mano que el chico tiene libre, acaricia suavemente su sonrosada mejilla. No podía evitar _sentir_ como un extraño pero agradable calor, la inundara por completo, aun encontrándose debajo de una lluvia que no daba tregua, y un frio viento que los azotaba.

Aunque muy dentro de ella, había una vocecita diciendo que no está bien. Ella no puede evitar _sentir_, que el lugar en que se encontraba, y con la persona con la que se encontraba estaba bien. Porque sabe que esas sonrisas, que se dedicaban entre cada pausa que realizaban para tomar aire, no se pueden _sentir_ mejor.

* * *

_En primer lugar gracias por leerlo, y más agradecida estaría si me dejaran un __Reviews, indicándome en que falle, y como puedo mejorar :)_

_Es el primer One-Shot que escribo sobre la saga de "Harry Potter", por eso quería hacerlo sobre alguna pareja diferente, y ¿Quién mejor que ellos?, además son mis personajes favoritos. :) _

_La verdad es que el final no me lo esperaba, empezó en algo y termino en otra cosa._

_Y por último, pero no menos importante: este One-Shot está dedicado a Christy, es un regalo para ella, y lo siguiente también:_

"_Lo más bello que hay en una persona son los ojos, y no importa el color, sino el brillo, porque como dicen por allí: Los ojos son el espejo del alma"_

—_Cuídense, y espero que nos leamos luego. Tomhoe._


End file.
